Collaborate and Listen
by trxr4kids
Summary: Wally just liked talking to Dick. Simple as that. He'd never stop if he didn't have to. Wally/Dick Kid Flash/Robin SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The alarm had sounded. In this particular moment of Wally West's life, however, it didn't signify danger. No. This alarm was beautiful; this alarm meant freedom.

Wally was the first one to burst out of the double doors of his high school; running as fast as _humanly_ possible (even though he could easily exceed that limit) with a homework stuffed backpack slung over his shoulder.

It's not that he hated school; being the sociable person he was, he enjoyed joking and flirting with his classmates. It was just…once you got a taste of the _other_ life, _Wally's_ other life, nothing really came close in the 'excitement department'. The Monday school routine especially fell short in comparison to the intense mission he had just returned from late Sunday night.

His mind rushed along with his feet as he sped home, literally invisible to the world. Gradually decelerating, he stopped at his front door and entered. Almost immediately, the fridge began to call to his stomach and he allowed his feet to lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey." He called when he entered, and his mother turned from the stove.

"And how was your day?" She peered at him while continuing to stir the large pot beside her.

Wally opened the fridge and stuck his head in, scanning the plastic shelves for something of his liking. "Good." This conversation happened almost every day after school. He was sure she had stopped asking out of genuine curiosity and was now just doing it for the normalcy. He knew she wished there was more 'normal' in his life.

"Don't eat _too_ much dear; can't you see I'm over here cooking dinner?"

He shot her a look and grabbed a bag of grapes. Did she _know_ who he was? It was _impossible_ to ruin his appetite. "Sure…I got lotsa homework sooo… see ya." He had _much_ more food up in his room, anyway. He shut the refrigerator and turned out of the kitchen, rushing up to his room.

Finally. He closed the door behind him, slipped off his shoes, and threw his weighty bookbag onto the bed. As he began to boot up his computer, he felt a tiny vibration in his pocket, and smiled. It was his cell phone; and not a lot of people texted Wally West. He pulled out the electronic device and stared at the small, illuminated screen.

-_Dick . _It read.

It had been a month and a half since Robin had revealed his secret identity to Wally and the two had grown closer ever since. It was still hard not to call him "Rob", but he tried to use the boy's real name as much as possible when they were alone together. He felt honored when he said it, trusted. And there was no doubt that he trusted the Boy Wonder with _his_ life as well.

He unlocked the phone with a quick flick of his thumb and read the message.

-_Hey._

Wow…Dick was _quite _the conversationalist. Wally laughed to himself and his fingers began to dance across the touchscreen of the phone, materializing his reply.

-_LOL sup Dick! Just got out from school :( what have yooou been up to buddy?_

Almost instantly after he sent the text, his phone vibrated again.

-_Hacking._

Wally would never understand his friend's deep obsession with hacking technology, but it somehow made him like the kid even more, if that was possible. He began to think of a way to respond when his phone vibrated once again.

-_Get your comm. link._

Wally stared at the message in confusion. That was a weird request; had the team been trying to contact him? He knew he was supposed to have his Comm. link with him at all times, but after Sunday's mission, he had sleepily chucked his bodysuit, goggles and everything else into his closet.

He jumped up and sped to check the closet floor. Sure enough, lying beside one of his kneepads, was the tiny black earpiece the team used for long distance communication. He tucked it in his ear and activated it, hoping that Kaldur's gentle, but _scolding_ voice wasn't awaiting him; he _hated_ that voice.

"Kid Flash here." He stated attentively and paused, nervously listening.

No Kaldur…

Instead, he heard a _very_ familiar cackle.

"_Robin?_"

"Haha I thought you said you were going to start calling me 'Dick'?"

Wally panicked and stumbled back to his chair. "W-What _wait_!" His voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "_Dude, others might be on this line."_ It seemed as if _he_ valued the younger boy's secret identity more than him.

Robin's laughter rung clearly in his ear once again, "_Relax Wally_," he loved the way Dick said his name; so short and familiar, like they had known each other since they were born. "What I was hacking _was_ the communication-link's system….it's just us."

Just us.

Those were the best times.

Wally beamed and spun happily in the computer chair. "Dude, that's _awesome._" His mother would've _never_ allowed him to walk around the house with a cell phone glued to his ear; especially considering the number of minutes they had to add onto the teen's account already. "Aww Boy Wonder, how did you know I _never_ wanted to stop talking to you?" He jokingly flirted over the line.

Well…he was only _half_ joking.

His listened to Dick laugh again and quickly sped to his bed to start unloading homework from his bag.

"Hahaha Whatever, Kid. Just tell me about your day."

And that's how they ended up talking for hours. Wally simply _adored_ it. The topics ranged from the serious errors from last week's mission to whether Miss Martian really _was_ walking around naked all of the time.

"The prefix 'Bio' means 'Life' or '_Body'," _Dick complained while Wally was working on Calculus and munching his grapes. "Last time I checked, it's _underdstood_ that clothes are worn _on_ the body…so _BioClothes_ is either painfully redundant, or she's just naked."

He laughed. He considered things. He had _fun._ It was just so _stimulating, _so _comforting,_ to talk to Dick for this long. He couldn't have asked for a better friend. He even listened to Dick during dinner; the advance comm. links could only be heard by the person donning them. His parents couldn't understand why he was grinning like a mad man down at his plate, but knowing their son, thought nothing of it. Food got him plenty excited as it was. Wally abruptly stood from the dining table and left to refill his soda, quickly waltzing into the kitchen.

"_Dude!_ He whispered. "_Quit trying to make me _**laugh**_!" _He stifled a chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair. "_My parents already think I'm crazy as it is!"_

"Haha alright, I apologize." The younger boy had been trying to tell Wally how he attempted to explain to Superboy what a 'Hollaback Girl' was and Wally had nearly sprayed soda from his nose. "I'll stop, I'll stop haha."

After pouring some into his cup, Wally put the liter of soda back into the fridge. "K I'm going back to the table now…B-but don't stop talking to me…I-I mean unless you want to that is."

"I don't," Dick said surely, "You'll never guess what I saw on the street walking home today…as if Gotham wasn't bad _enough_…"

Wally finished up dinner with ease after that; listening to Dick's calm, calculative voice recount the events of his day. It was nice; they should have been doing this months ago.

The sun began to descend as Wally cleared the table and rinsed off the dishes, leisurely chatting. Before he knew it, it was nighttime and the two friends decided to take showers at the same time, so they wouldn't have to wait on one other.

"Now you only have _five_ minutes, Wally." Dick lightly threatened over the line as Wally was gathering a clean pair of boxers to change into after the shower.

"Umm _I'm_ the one with super speed, Dick." He entered the bathroom and held a finger to his ear. "So shouldn't _I_ be telling _you_ that?"

Dick scoffed, "Being fast and managing time are two _completely_ different things. We'll talk about it later. Ready?"

"Yeah." He smiled and gripped the small earpiece.

"Our time starts…..Now."

Wally removed the device and began shedding his clothes. Precariously leaning over the base of the tub, he turned the knob of his shower to the perfect temperature and stepped in. He forgot how _appealing_ warm water felt and sighed happily, allowing it to rush down his body. His mind seemed void with just his thoughts alone; he liked it better when he could hear Dick, even if it was just his breathing. He grabbed the soap and began to wash his skin.

Hmmm.

Dick was taking a shower too.

He wondered if people took showers together, outside of gym. He then wondered what it would be like to shower with Dick, maybe he could help him reach that spot Wally always had trouble reaching on his back. He quietly laughed as a small blush skipped across his freckles; Dick probably didn't have a problem reaching _any_ part on his body, being a flexible acrobat and all.

He shook his head and again focused on washing himself. He was sure Batman would, _kill_ him if he knew the thoughts the teen had about his young ward at times. He couldn't _help_ it, but contained them for the most part. Besides, at his age, there weren't _too_ many things that _didn't_ make him twitch in his pants a little…Just with Dick, his _heart_ seemed to lurch with it as well. The science wiz was thoroughly confused with the discombobulated emotions, so he had settled with ignoring them for the time being. What he _did_ know, however, was that Robin was an incredible hero, _Dick_ was an extraordinary friend, and Wally didn't want to lose either.

Oh shit.

How long had it been?

Wally quickly rinsed, dried off and rushed back his to room with his items in hand. Upon closing the door, he hastily stuffed the black device back into his ear and activated it.

"_You're late."_

Wally nervously giggled and bent down to step into his boxers. "No no no. I was just trying to prove you _right_. Y'know, for your self-esteem and stuff." He couldn't have formulated a _worse_ lie; Dick Grayson had self-esteem flowing out of his butt. His round, perked, _adorable_ butt.

_Stop that Wally_. He thought to himself and crawled into his bed. He'd throw his dirty clothes in the hamper tomorrow morning; they weren't hurting anyone by being on the floor. Settling onto his back he gave small, comfortable yawn.

"Do you wanna talk some more, or do you wanna go to sleep?"

Wally's heart skipped a beat in panic. "N-no, can we still talk?" He looked at the clock on his nightstand.

11:56

Staying up wasn't a problem for him; especially if it meant spending more time with Dick.

"Of course." Wally could just _see_ Dick smiling and his began to heart flutter. "Hold on, in thirty seconds, Alfred's gonna come in here and distribute my clean laundry. Stand by." He heard blankets ruffle as Dick fell silent.

Wally hesitated slightly and sunk into the bed, listening to Dick's quiet breaths. His bare feet twisted with one another in anticipation.

"Alright_."_ Wally pushed the communicator deeper into his ear; Dick's voice was so _close. _It was like He was lying right _beside_ him. "We're good…."

"Cool." Wally said in relief, he always felt Alfred was secretly judging him. You scarf down an entire platter of a guy's cookies _once _and they never treat you the same again. He rested his hands behind the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. "Hey Dick,…I'm in bed…a-are you?"

"I am." The younger boy replied evenly.

"O-Oh cool…" Wally wasn't even sure why he asked that. He just wanted to know where Dick was, so he could imagine him easier when they talked. It was a strange question, none the less.

"I guess so. I have a comfy bed."

"Dude mine _sucks_. I think I'd be more comfortable in Supey's creepy, pod thingy, than here!"

Dick gave a genuine laughed into the device, "Well you'll have to try mine one day."

Wally's nostrils flared and he held back a small choke. Of course, Dick hadn't meant it _that_ way, but the teen's mind ran wild with the idea anyway. "Y-Yeah haha. Hey remember when we visited The Hall last week?" He quickly tried to change the subject.

Smooth one, West.

"I do." Dick didn't seem to off put by the sudden change, though he probably was quite use to it. The speedster often lost track of his conversations with _everyone_; his mouth working faster than his brain. "Half the Justice League was there….it was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

"Definitely, dude… And did you _see_ Wonder Woman fly in? Holy crap, the _things_ I'd do to her!" He laughed, listening to the quiet chuckles over the line.

There was slight hitch in Dick's voice as he inhaled, "…W-what _would_ you do to her Wally?" His tone lowered into a soft, curious whisper.

Wally stopped laughed and fell silent. It was really just a saying, but that _was_ a good question. The fifteen year old scratched his freckled cheek and stared at the ceiling. "Um…I don't know…like, kiss her?" he started to feel extremely awkward in the direction their conversation had suddenly turned.

He heard the bed squeak in the small earphone and assumed that Dick had turned onto his stomach. Wally rolled over and did the same. "She'd probably want more than _that_, Wally."

The speedster buried his head into his pillow and blushed embarrassedly. Even though Dick was younger than him, the kid had always seemed to just _know_ more than him…about _everything_. "I-I know that, dude! I-I just-"

"How _would_you kiss her?_"_

Wally paused again as his eyes widened slowly. What was wrong with Dick? Why was he sounding like that? Why was he now suddenly _intent_ on uncovering Wally's romantic naiveté? Wally exhaled quietly and thought about it for a moment, "P-Probably slow at first….y'know?…R-Romantically? Like in all the movies…"

Over the line, the sheets ruffled again.

"D-Dick?-"

"Then what_?"_

His inexperience shown proudly and Wally struggled tongue-tied for a second longer before sighing helplessly. _"_T-Truthfully, I don't know what else, man…" He sadly admitted, burying his face into the pillow.

Dick's quiet chuckle was a mixture of sympathy and mock, "It's ok Wally…I happen to know _quite _a few things about this…"

Wally stretched his legs and traced shapes onto the wooden footboard of the bed with his toes; his interests suddenly sparked. "R-Really?"

"Yeah…Here… Um, place two fingers above your left clavicle bone…"

Wally furrowed his brows, but turned onto his back and silently complied. Lightly, he pressed his index and middle finger down into the hallowed dip above his collarbone. "Ok…Why di-"

"I'd kiss…_her_…there_._"

_Holy Mother of God._

The way the young boy said "her", so short and knowingly. It was _exactly_ how he addressed _Wally_'_s _name.

Wally's breath caught as the spot began to tingle with heat; corresponding with Dick's words. He suddenly had a coughing fit. Maybe it was _too _late for them to be talking.

He didn't lift his fingers, though. Instead, he pressed down further and imagined soft lips touching the spot.

Dick's lips.

He shivered.

He wanted to do this…_whatever_ it was.

The silence over the communication line lingered a little longer until Dick sighed quietly. "Don't be embarrassed, Wally… I'll…I'll talk you through it, ok?"

His heart skipped a beat at his friend's soft, caring tone. "O-Ok…."

"Alright. Now…_Slide your fingers down." _

Wally trembled as his best friend's smooth words reverberated in his ear. He imagined Dick's lips saying them; breathing them quietly out in his own room. Wally closed his eyes and slowly began to slide the two fingers down his bare, smooth chest; tracing the slight indentation between his pectorals.

"_Are you doing it?"_

"Y-Yeah…"

The Boy Wonder hummed lowly into the communicator. "…_That's what I'd do…How does it feel?"_

Wally's breath began to accelerate along with his heart and he squeezed his eyes tighter shut. "G-Good…" He imagined his best friend lying there; a smaller set of fingers on Wally's chest. "_It feels really good, Dick."_

"_Good…Now, touch your nipple."_

Completely away from himself, Wally obeyed the command. He swirled a finger around his cold, perked nipple and bit his lip, whimpering. This was _Dick's_ hand; this is what _he _wanted to do. He desperately swallowed, trying to keep quiet as he continued to rub the sensitive spot.

"_Open your mouth, Wally." _Robin gently moaned, "_I wanna hear you…and switch sides."_

Wally lifted his other hand to his right nipple and parted his lips slightly. He allowed himself to gently pant aloud; his breath quivered as his finger ghosted over the top of the nipple's head.

Rob was making his fair share of noise on the other side of the communicator as well; his pants dense and throaty. "_Louder__Wally. Please…I-I wanna hear you…"_

Deep in his gut he _knew_ this was wrong. Something from the inside of him yelled that there was just a thirteen year old boy on the other end of the communication link. But Dick had _never_ acted his age. There was this_ air_ around him that _leaked_ authority; surety. Just _thinking_ about the other boy made Wally begin to breathe a tad louder; a strained noise quivering from the back of his throat.

"That's it…" Dick mumbled reassuringly, "….._I_…_I'm hard, Wally….a-are you?"_

Wally was sure his face was blood red by now. His eyes shot opened and he desperately gazed at the ceiling. "I-I um y-you're…?" He looked down and sure enough, the rise in his boxers was almost to full attention. "U-Uh k-kinda. W-Wait, yousaid_you_were ….."

Dick gave a little sigh into the device, "Yeah, Kid….I'm really… _really _hard right now…and…_I'm gonna touch myself….a-and I'm gonna pretend it's you._" There was a pause. "I-Is that ok?"

The rise in Wally's shorts shot up and nodded 'yes' for him.

"I-I…._yes…yeah I'd like that….."_ He blushed furiously at the promiscuously secret encounter they were having. Sure he jacked off all the time; it didn't take much to get the teen into a hormonal frenzy. But that was _private_. He had never thought he could _share_ that time with _anyone_; especially his _best_ _friend_.

"_W-what are you doing?"_

Wally looked down. Oh. How convenient.

"_I'm…I'm touching myself too, Dick." _His hand had subconsciously slithered into his boxers and fingers had begun to travel the length of the muscle; caressing it slightly as waves of ecstasy shot back to his brain. "_I_-_I'm pretending it's you too…" _

Dick groaned deeply, "_Then pull harder…"_

Wally stopped trailing his fingers over himself and fully grabbed his now, straining manhood. He began pulling and moaning, listening to his smaller friend's breath over the connection. He imagined Dick's fingers, his body…his lips, and began rocking his hips off the mattress; the old bedframe squeaking under the movement.

He had _never_ been this animated before while masturbating…

"_Slow _**down, **_Wally…" _Robin groaned assertively, "_I wouldn't go that fast…."_ He gave a weak chuckled then hissed. "_At least not yet."_

Wally whimpered, but decreased his pace. Each agonizing tug was as painful as the tick of a clock, the slow, wet slap of his dick chiming out into the darkness. This was torture. He could hear the small, intent _fap_s and the short, heavy moans from his communicator and visualized the young boy lying there, earnestly tugging at himself. His long, flexible torso, the smooth legs that Wally had often secretly admired, his round, firm ass smashing into the mattress as he rolled his hips. Wally jolted and arched his back into a crescent once again; his arousal scolding him for the inappropriate pace.

He had to go faster. 

"_R-Rob" _He moaned his friend's nickname pleadingly, achingly tugging at himself.

"_I'm right here, Wally. Keep going."_

"_Dick I..I-I can't. I gotta…I gotta-"_

"_We'll do it together ok?" _

Together. He liked that idea.

"_O-okay Dick, I-I IloveyouIjustwannakissyouand… and and Ithinkyou'reawesomeand_**soextremelyhot**_ and and-"_ Oh Geeze. Wally had no idea as to why he started rambling like a romantic idiot. There was just _so much emotion_ that was flowing from him; _so much_ _precum_ leaking from his member. His back was completely elevated from his mattress and he thrusted and tugged at his impatient cock.

"_Just focus, Wally…I-I love you too…you can go faster now. Just…J-Just focus…on _**me**_."_

Thank _God_. His fingers were slick with precum and waves of lust shocked through his entire body.

"_Wally…_**Wally**_…" _the Boy Wonder had resorted to breathily moaning his name over and over, like it was some sort of mantra.

"_Robin…." _He whined back; his mouth was dry…he was gasping for air.

He was almost there. He wanted Robin there with him; he wanted to see him.

"_U-use your other h-hand…" _Dick moaned between his strained grunts, "_p-press underneath your-…. y-your."_

Dick could hardly form sentences, but Wally understood exactly what he wanted. His other arm wrapped underneath his thigh and he slid his hand into a leg of his boxers. He felt his pulse as the back of his hand brushed against his throbbing scrotum and he tucked two fingers underneath.

"_ShiiitDick…" _The feeling was pure heaven. Wally felt as if his whole body was going to explode.

"_Harder Wally." _Dick groaned, the creaking of his bed now fully audible. "_Wally I'm I-I-"_

Wally pressed down as soon as he heard the angelic cry in his ear and reactively released into his underwear; thick streams of cum firing consecutively. His toes curled into themselves, his lower half jerked and convulsed with the orgasm and he bit his yell along with his tongue. His parents _did _have impeccable hearing.

He rode down from, what he considered, the _best climax of his _**life** and listened as his best friend's breathing struggled to calm as well.

Could they still be considered 'best friends' after this?

His head fell back onto the pillow and he sighed defeatedly, his whole body void of any energy. "_Holy _**shit, **_Dick."_

The younger boy laughed, "_Language_ Wally….but yeah…that…_that was pretty amazing."_ Wally smiled and forced his body up and out from underneath the blankets. His boxers had done an adequate job containing most of his seed and he wadded them up and threw them into his hamper. Naked, he climbed back into his bed and listened to Dick suppress a deep yawn.

"Hey…Dick….you should go to sleep…w-we both should." Wally turned onto his side and allowed the frigid sheets of his bed to cool his sweat slicked skin. "W-we can talk in the morning."

There was a quiet clamor on the line then a pause. "Alright…" Wally listened as Dick climbed back into bed. "Hey Wally." There was his name again, so relaxed and familiar on the boy's tongue.

"Yes Dick?" He felt _more_ than trusted when he said his real name now, _more _than just honored. He felt _loved_. Genuinely loved.

"_Don't disconnect, ok?" _

Wally's eyelids felt like they weighed tons, and he drowsily smiled against the cold fabric of his pillow. "_You got it, Wonder Boy." _

They lied and listened to each other for a few minutes longer. Lingering awake, they quietly sighed to each other; muttering the occasional "_I love you" _and "_goodnight" _until the calming rhythm of their breathing lulled them both to sleep.

Wally was more than certain he had lost a friend that night…but he knew he gained something a _whole_ lot better in exchange.


	2. After the Fact

A/N: I don't often do author's notes, but I think this is appropriate. I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and favorites. I want to give a _special_ thanks to MistressOfRobins for her insightful review. This is for all the people who wanted to know "What happens next?" I apologize if this addition is not up to par. _

Boyfriends were supposed to act differently than regular friends.

It _sounded_ logical; …_seemed _very practical.

But Wally soon found that the _logic_ wasn't the issue of the statement; it was instead the _definition._

What _was_ a boyfriend? What were the requirements that categorized two people in the boyfriend/girlfriend realm of a relationship?

Ever since that night, it confused him to no end.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Wally had invited Dick to come by and visit while his parents were gone on errands. The ulterior motive of the invitation was unclear to even _him_ as he watched Dick settle into the living room couch and pull out a number of small tools. Wally couldn't detect awkwardness, after the initial greetings there was a comfortable silence that lingered throughout the house.

"Hey, babe." Wally grinned and Dick offhandedly rubbed his arm as he passed by, able to show affection while still staying focused. This was no different than what they had had before, he called almost everyone on the team affectionate pet names at least once a day (because calling Superboy 'Honeycakes' was just _too_ good to pass up). Wally just wasn't sure _what_ else he had to do; if there even _was_ anything else he had to do. He tried Googling "what should boyfriends do" and the sites that popped up in the results made him dash out of the room, mortified. He was starting to get desperate. Robin hadn't shown any signs of dissatisfaction, but Wally just _knew_ there was something else he should be doing; heck, there were things he _wanted_ to do, but didn't know if he _could_. Nothing was clear except that Dick was still there with him; he'd settle with that for the time being.

He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and a bottled water for Dick, then zipped back into the living room. "Whatcha working on professor?" He offered the smaller boy the bottle and smiled as he took it with a small nod; his head mechanically tipped back and he swallowed with a loud _gulp_.

Dick leaned forward again, back into his work, and gave a quiet, satisfied sigh. "Thank you," he stared, "I'm working on my mask."

Maybe if Dick would stop being so damn _adorable_ every half second, Wally could justly muddle through his emotions. He remained standing and tilted his head, eyeing the small mask on the table as Dick continued to tinker with it. "Your mask needed working on?"

Dick shook his head and scooted up further to the edge of the couch to get a closer look. "Well, no. Not _working_ _on_ per say. More like, _'enhancing'_."

Wally laughed and finished the last few drops in his can, "'More like' _hacking_! Kobe!" He spun towards the entrance of the kitchen and attempted to shoot the soda can into the trash bin; missing completely.

"You have a recycling bin." Dick had pulled his attention from the tools to watch the horrible shot from over his shoulder, "and…no! It's not _hacking_ dude. It's _my_ mask. I can do whatever I want with it."

"'Cept y'know, take it off and show the world those amazing eyes of yours."

"I've shown _you_ haven't I?" He stared up at the red head with a skeptical glare.

"Yeah… but I don't count. I'm _special_." Wally walked into the kitchen to _recycle _the aerodynamically defective can.

"You sure _are._" He snickered at his back. "Well my mask was designed to enhance my already _impeccable_ vision,"

"Don't be so _modest_, Dick." Wally called from the kitchen and laughed. Looking into the refrigerator, he frowned: only one can left; he'd save it for dinner.

"Now, I'm adding something that will hopefully enhance my hearing as well." He heard Dick laughed and mentally kick himself for not being in the room to see it. He loved seeing Dick laugh. "If all goes well, I might be able to hear as well as Supey."

Wally gave an unnecessarily loud, fanatical whoop and scribbled the word 'SODA' in giant letters onto the family's eraser-board shopping list. In a blink, he was back into the living room and watched the young ward's hair sweep over his eyes in a bustle from the back wind. "You' so smart." He laughed and began to search for the remote.

Dick paused, stuffed his hand between the cushions he was sitting on, and pulled out the remote. "Here. And so are you, Wally….you replicated the Flash's experiment in its _entirety_ when you were practically my age."

"Aww you're making me blush Wonder Boy," he pretended to fan himself and laughed, turning on the television. Wally moved over to the couch to take a seat on the other side of his friend and waited expectantly for Robin to scoot back from the table. "Excuse me," He said casually, not wanting to step all over the boy to get to his seat.

He didn't move.

"Dick. Move."

"Why?" His head was still bent down, diligently working.

"Cause I need to get to my seat."

Dick shrugged and Wally detected a small smirk on the young boy's face. "So? Go to it."

Wally shook his head superspeed in frustration, "But you're in the _way_, dude! I don't want to climb _all over you_ to get to my seat!"

Dick grabbed some weird metal piece from across the table along with a tiny screwdriver. "Why not?"

….What was he talking about? They had both ran full speed out of the "friend" territory hand in hand the night they….well, had that _intense conversation._ Wally had to act. Dick obviously was asking for _something. _This could finally solidify what they had…_whatever_ that was. "You asked for it, dude." He laughed, desperately attempting to mask his nervousness. Dick looked up and directly into his eyes; a brief glimmer of desire shining across.

He lifted his leg and took a slow step over the sitting boy's knees, accidently grazing them with the flat of his heel. Dick sat back and watched as Wally stood there for a moment, a leg now on either side of his. Wally noticed how the boy's cheeks had reddened slightly; his face was now leveled with Wally's jeaned crotch.

He stiffened and coughed as he followed Dick's eyes, "I-I don't want to interrupt your work, Dick…"

"I need a break." He looked up at Wally with a gentle, warm smile. Wally smiled back; why had he been so nervous?

This wasRobin he was hanging with; _Dick_. The person he felt the _most_ comfortable with. The person he could tell _anything_ to. The person he trusted more than _anyone._ The boy he _loved_.

Things were slowly beginning to become clear. He loved his friend. He loved their _friendship_. And the fact that Dick reciprocated the same feelings allowed them to venture further into the affectionate side of their relationship. "Boyfriend" was just a stupid title. A box.

And Wally had a hard time being contained.

Wally grinned even wider and tauntingly began swaying his hips. "My face is up here, Dick," he laughed at how the younger boy's face became even _redder_. "It's always the same with you boys!" He placed a hand on his soft, black hair; ruffling it slightly.

Dick gave an uneasy smile and looked away, clearing his throat. "U-um Wally?…"

Wally ceased his laughing and looked down in concerned. "Yeah, dude?"

Dick cleared his throat even louder this time and inhaled, "C-could I touch you?"

Wally blinked. They touched all the time. There was no reason for Dick to be _this_ panicky. Wally thought about his question for a second, his accelerated thoughts bouncing to and fro in his mind, then widened his eyes. He was pretty certain Dick wasn't talking about a pat on the shoulder or a "brohug" when he said '_touch' _this time_. _

Wally choked slightly; well Dick _asked…_ so it was all up to him. He looked down and saw the Boy Wonder peering at his knees and fretfully pulling at his fingers.

That was unfair. He shouldn't have to be _this _troubled by the request. This is what they _were_. Best friends. Bros. _Lovers._

Wordlessly, Wally grabbed both of Dick's hands and wrapped them around his lower body. "Here…" he said quietly and stepped closer to his body when his knees parted, "like this? Right here?"

Wally gingerly led Dick's hands to explore his backside; running the hands up and down his thigh and timidly guiding him to cup his butt. It was _nothing_ like the touches Wally had received before.

With a staggering breath, Dick tugged on his rear sharply and Wally lowered down slowly onto the small boy's leg; straddling the limb. He felt younger boy's arms wrap around his midsection. "A-Aren't I heavy, Dick?" He arched his brow in worry as the small leg quivered from underneath his bottom.

"Yes…" Dick muttered and buried his face into the speedster's chest. "_I-I don't care…"_

The thin leg was pressed firmly between Wally's thighs, occasionally swaying under his weight. Shouldn't it have been _Dick_ on _Wally's_ lap? He felt the arms hug him closer and Dick inhaled loudly against his chest. "_IloveyouWally…" _he muttered into the fabric. His hands ran across Wally's back, tracing his spine.

Wally _knew_ that; they had said it _so_ many times that night. But here, face to face, it was just harder to get the feelings _out_; to go against what they had already been doing. That's why it had been so hard. Their friendship had practically been their love, and vice versa.

Not only did he love what they _had_ but he loved Dick too. He wanted to show it. He wanted to do more than just _talk_.

Right now, he _needed_ to do more than just _talk._

The boy's leg was pressing more and more into Wally and the jeaned material was starting to become overtly taxing. "Hey, D-Dick?" he inquired sheepishly.

The younger boy looked up from his shirt, his blue eyes shining and unsure.

"C-Could you try the front?" Wally averted his eyes immediately, ashamed by his lewd request.

The young ward didn't hesitate, "Of course," he said quietly, "where would you like me to…"

Wally gave strained giggle and opened his thighs, rocking a little into his companion's leg. "I-I'll let you take a wild guess, dude."

Dick's eyes widen slightly and he recoiled his hands from around Wally's back. "Y-Yeah…" His hand lingered over the jean clad crotch a moment, then wavered. "W-Wally…listen…I-I've…_never_ done anything like this before…s-so…I'm sorry if…if-"

Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Wally leaned in and gently planted a kiss on Dick's lips; savoring the smooth, warm sensation that traveled to his toes.

"Just like pretend….remember?" He cooed sweetly against the trembling muscle, "'Cept this time… it's real…._I'm right _**here**_, Wonder Boy. W-We can do this…ok?_"

"_O-Okay…_" Dick breathed back; his voice alone began to make Wally's mouth water. He slid a hand slowly underneath Wally's crotch and the redhead approvingly purred against his cold cheek. "But we c-can't do this _out here_ Wally…someone might catch-"

By the time he finished the sentence, he found himself standing in the middle of Wally West's room; his mask neatly placed on his computer desk. "-us…Oh. Wow."

"Yeah," Wally pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, "I'm kinda fast sometimes."

"Never woulda guessed." Dick snidely commented and began doing the same.

With jeans pooled at his feet, Wally kicked them aside and attempted to pull off the one sock that had managed to stay on, "So…what exactly _are_ we doing? Cause…dude…I love you and all…I _really_ do. But I'm no _expert _on-"

The understanding of speech quickly departed from Wally's brain as he looked towards his bed. For standing there, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on the bed, was Dick Grayson…in nothing but a pair of pressed tidy whiteys stretched graciously across his firm rear.

The dim sunlight that spilt through the poorly spaced blinds fell upon the younger boy's skin and gave him an almost supernatural glow. He turned to arrange his shirt further and his spine was visible, pressing against the pale skin and slinking down underneath the band of his underwear in a tiny, enticing curve. "Who says _I'm_ the expert? I mean…I-I know _things_ but…" He methodically aligned the seams on the jeans once more and looked over his shoulder at Wally. "I just….What?"

Wally could only blink; his face feeling as if it were set on fire. He took a slow step forward, his toes sluggishly dragging into the carpet. "Dude…."

"What?" Dick looked behind him to see if anything alarming was present.

Nothing.

"…W-Wally you're a freak."

"…And you're _cute." _He stopped in his tracks and quickly combed his fingers through his air, laughing to himself warily. "Dick, you're ….y-you're _really fucking cute."_

"_Language_. A-And no jokes. I thought we were going to try to be _serious_."

Wally speed up to face him and leaned forward. "I'm _not joking_. _Ohmy_**god**_dude_. I _love_ you."

He wrapped his arms around Dick and the two boys embraced; their cold flesh pressing together. "I-I don't think you understand…" He could feel the other boy's heart thump against his chest; could feel the very breath catch in his lungs, and squeezed tighter. He wanted to squeeze every doubt from Dick's body; from his mind.

"Haha sure I do… you just want me for my _body_." Dick softly laughed and emphasized the word with a playful nudge of his hips.

Wally groaned at the electric contact. "_D-Dick…"_ His nerves shot signals up to his brain that had to be dealt with immediately.

Dick was so _small_. His muscle mass was adequately defined, sure, but _slender_ and near _fragile_ in comparison to Wally's. He pulled the boy against him again, "_A_-_Again…p-please?" _

Dick chuckled and lifted his hands until they tangled into the boy's red hair. "What?…._This?"_ he nudged his crotch forward again, lightly bumping against Wally's twice. "…O-Oh wow…that _does _feel good doesn't it?" He pulled back slightly and looked down at their matching packages, "M-maybe I should… t-take some notes…f-for future reference…"

Wally quickly gripped the boy's lean hips and growled. "_Fuck your notes, dude. _**Again**_." _ He thrusted and shamelessly hissed as he felt their cloth covered arousals scrape against each other.

"_L-Language, Wally. _Heroes shouldn't curse." Dick took a light grasp of Wally's pelvis and wiggled his hips forward slightly.

Wally bit his tongue. He didn't know if he wanted to moan or laugh, Dick was somehow able to pull both reactions from him at the _same_ _time_. The noise he emitted instead sounded similar to the braying of a donkey, "I'm pretty sure _Heroes_ shouldn't do _this_ either, Dick." The throbbing in his pants was becoming _very_ evident as their bodies slid against each other.

"Hey…" Dick had pulled back once and again and was fixedly staring at Wally's stomach. "You got…" He bent down squinting his eyes, "you got hair….on your stomach?"

There was a faint trail of orange hair at the bottom of Wally's navel which extended down past the waist of his boxers. "Wow…" Dick kneeled down and gravitated towards the skin; lightly grazing his lips across the trail. "_It's soft."_ He giggled.

A devastated groan escaped from Wally's throat as the younger boy began to evenly kiss his lower stomach. "Y-yeah Dick, let it be known I'm a natural redhead…haha."

"Mmm." Dick paused from his light kisses and looked down towards his own stomach. "I can't wait until I get some…" He slowly ghosted his fingers across his bare skin and frowned.

"_Dick."_ Wally couldn't understand why it was just as thrilling watching Dick touch _himself_ as it was when they were in contact.

Dick looked up from his stomach and gave a bashful grin, "This is all I got, _see?" _He hooked a thumb onto his underwear and slowly tugged them down; only revealing the stretch of bare skin below the navel. He inched it down a little more; getting dangerously low. Wally's breath deepened and his hand traveled down towards his own boxers. "_How embarrassing." _Dick whispered to himself in the silence and looked up at his gaping companion. "Sit down, Kid."

Completely focused on Dick, Wally stumbled back and plopped a seat onto his bed; acknowledging his own erection with light touches. The smaller boy kept a steady gaze on him and continued to pull at his bottoms. "_You don't mind do you?" _He lowly muttered, taking a cautious step towards Wally. "_Me being…younger?" _His hips began to sway and the small, dripping head of his member slipped out from above the waistband.

Wally watched transfixed; completely hypnotized by the display. The young acrobat's body was _amazing; _was right _there; _was _his._He tore his attention from the boy's lower section and looked directly into his unsure eyes. "Dick….you _know_ I don't mind." He winced and slipped his hand completely into his boxers; taking himself fully into his fist. "_n-never did. From the moment I met you." _

Dick's knees buckled at the sight and he hastily stuffed his hand into his underwear as well. "_Wally…w-wait…"_ He moaned, examining his friend as he pleasured himself. "_I-I want to help…C-Can I-"_

"_Just get over here, Dick."_

He obediently shuffled to the bed and hovered over the redhead, still watching in amazement as Wally continued to slowly churn his fist underneath the material. "_W-what do you want me to-"_

Wally slung an arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him down onto his lap. Dick gave a stifled scream, but opened his legs and allowed them to wrap around Wally's backside. Now in a complete straddle, the two boy's arousals met full on; creating more friction than they were truly prepared for.

"_Shhiit!" _Wally hissed at the sudden weight and used his legs to rock up into Dick.

Dick began panting and slung his head down onto Wally's sweat-soaked shoulder. "_Wally!" _he urgently groaned into his ear. Reflexively, he began to edge his hips forward; rhythmically grinding into to the boxers below. "_Wally….t-this…t-this…"_

Everything was absolute _ecstasy._ The body present on Wally's lap was creating _so much rapture…_ it was nearly _surreal_.

This was real though.

This was _Dick._

_His Dick._

And he was certain that _nothing_ would ever take him…this _feeling_ away.

He could hear the strained cries from his partner and picked up his pace; sliding a hand down to graciously caress his rear. He was almost there. _They _were almost there; together.

Just like before.

"_I d-don't wanna hear you scream, Wonder Boy." _ He breathed a short warning before dipping his head down; kissing everything his lips could come in contact with.

"_T-that's _**s-stupid, **_Wally…." _Dick's eyes were sealed shut and his head flung back. Wally winced as the boy's nails dug into his back, but overlooked it for the moment. "_How do you expect me _**n-not** _to s-scream when…w-when you're…y-you're doing…_**this**_?" _

The older boy looked up from Dick's neck, wheezing and licking his lips in lust, and gave a sly grin. "_Like this."_

Suddenly, the lap beneath Dick's bottom began to vibrate at an alarming speed. The younger boy's body fell into shock; it didn't know how to react. His arms fell limp over Wally's vibrating shoulders and he no longer held the power to clutch onto anything; he felt as if he were melting on the spot. His nerves went haywire and he could feel _everything_ within him coil up like a spring. While still vibrating frantically, Wally leaned closer to Dick's ear.

"_Let's do this together."_

Dick's member strained in the frenzy and instantly shot off into the cloth material.

"_A-Ahh-"_

Before he could get anymore out, Wally locked onto his lips and swallowed the cry. Their bodies moved and shifted together as they both jolted against each other; feeling the heavy pulse of the other's cock as they experienced the climax in synchronicity.

The last shudder traveled through Wally's body and Dick was already limp in his arms, breathing heavily. "Hey…" He exhaled and gave the unmoving boy a little shake. "Dick?…Babe?" The boy was nothing but a sticky, exhausted mass in his lap…Wally considered standing up and carrying him. He paused for a moment, squeezed the body closer to him, and then stood. "Ok, Wonder Boy….let's get you cleaned up…."

"_Wally…" _

Wally stopped walking and anxiously looked down at the boy in his arms. "…..Y-Yeah? You a-alright?"

" …._H-Holy _**SHIT. **_Wally."_

Wally beamed down at him, "**Nice.** Dick." After speeding across the hallway, he closed the bathroom door behind them. "You should _definitely_ do that more often."

Once on the floor, Dick shuffled to the far end of the relatively small room and began to pull his sodden bottoms down. "Do what? Curse or….or whatever _that_ was?"

Wally laughed, having fully disrobed, and they stood and looked at each other for a quick heartbeat. "Both…Hi…." His eyes traveled the length of the smaller boy's now nude form.

"Hey…." Dick mirrored the action; observing Wally's body with shining interest.

Abolishing the space between them, Wally took a few steps and placed a hand on Dick's face. "What the _heck_ does this make us?" He placed a gentle kiss on Dick's cheek and began to drift towards his lips.

"…._pretty damn lucky."_ Dick mumbled against his lips and smirked; his arms floating over Wally's shoulders.

That made Wally chuckle. "Shame on me."

_Kiss_

"What have I done to the innocent Boy Wonder?"

_Kiss_

"Now he's no better than a criminal."

He tried to ignore the fact that _all_ of them was now touching and continued to smother the smaller boy's lips; savoring his giggles and smooth skin.

"Come on, Dick….we need to get clean."

"_WALLY!"_

Crap.

That was his mother's voice.

He sped to the door, trying to erase the heartbreaking look of disappointment on Dick's face, and stuck his head out. "YEAH MOM?" He yelled towards the staircase, where the voice was located.

"_Oh you're in the bathroom? Ok. Your little friend already leave, honey?" _

Wally turned briefly and caught an eye full as Dick spun around and wiggled his rear mockingly at him.

He bit his lip and tried to concentrate. "Y-yeah Mom."

Oh he was _so_ going to get it.

"He left a while ago…"

Without waiting for a response, he shut the door once again and turned around. "Dude, _seriously_?"

This _wasn't_ anydifferent from what they had before.

"Yeah, _Wally_. Unless you're y'know _tired…_I can understand haha."

This was just what they _did._

In a flash, Wally had the boy hoisted over his shoulders and stepped over the base of the tub. "Dude, I'm going to clean you _so hard,_ you're gonna feel _dirty."_

"Oooh." Dick ran his fingers down Wally's back, waiting for him to place him back down. "I'm shaking in my…in my..well, I'm shaking."

"Don't you make _me shake_ again, Dick." Wally put him down and wrapped his arms around him.

"_No_! Just turn on the water, Kid. Your mom could catch us."

Wally hesitantly let go and twisted the shower knobs. "Who have you known that could _ever_ catch _me?"_

Warm water began to slide down both the boy's bodies. Dick stood on his toes and pulled Wally in for another kiss. "You are _so_ lame."

The speedster smiled and their lips wetly slid against each other. "_I love you too."_

This was definitely what they were supposed to be doing; he was sure of it now.


End file.
